


Where We Belong (Drabble)

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GF for 309</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Belong (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my LJ on 2010

JUSTIN:

Babylon is humming with energy tonight. As if Brian and I generate its electricity, everyone’s eyes are on us. They know. So do I—at last. This is where I belong, where I’ve always belonged. I can’t believe it took me this long to figure it out, to understand. Thank God I did, otherwise....

BRIAN:

I thought for sure he was gone, that I’d lost him to greener and more deserved pastures—to picnics on the floor, to flowers, chocolate and violins—to someone who could give him what I couldn’t. But he called my bluff. And he won. _We_ won.


End file.
